Strawberries and Champagne
by Mindful Demon
Summary: It's Joy's second night back at the house, and Patricia disappears to use the restroom half way through supper and never returns. Joy goes to investigate... even though she already knows exactly what she'll find.   Warning: Lemons! Patricia x Joy.


Strawberries and Champagne

Joy x Patricia

Warning: Here be lemons!

Joy walked upstairs after supper, frowning. Patricia had said she had to use the restroom half way through supper, but she'd never came back down, and Joy was getting suspicious. She walked over to the bathroom door, knocking once before opening it. She shook her head in amused disbelief when she saw that it was empty; that meant that Patricia had turned in early... and when Patricia turned in early, it was widely acknowledged that that meant she was up to something.

Smiling now that her suspicions had been confirmed, she walked further down the hallway to their room. It was her second night back, and she had a feeling that she knew exactly what Patricia was up to. Her girlfriend had never exactly been a master of subtlety, and it was hardly as if Joy had expected that to change in the few months that they had spent apart. Deciding to humor the red-haired girl, Joy knocked on the door.

"Patricia? You in there?"

"Most certainly am!"

Joy smirked and opened the door, closing it behind her and locking it with a _click! _If she'd had time to, she would have noticed that the shutters had been closed, and that Patricia's bed had been made. But Joy didn't have time to take all this in.

Because the instant that she'd closed the door, Patricia had her pinned up against the wall in the fiercest, most passionate kiss that the two had ever shared. Joy's eyes slid shut and she deepened the kiss, the lingering scent of the champagne they'd 'borrowed' from Viktor's stash mixing with the crisp aroma of strawberries as Joy tangled her hands in Patricia's burgundy hair. _Strawberry shampoo._ she realized as she breathed in deeply. Whether it was a coincidence or if Patricia had planned it, she had no idea; all she knew was that she loved it, and she smiled as Patricia kissed her again, pressing their bodies together. It was all Patricia could do to restrain a groan at the feeling of Joy's shirt rubbing against her bare stomach; wearing nothing but a bra and jeans, all she could manage to think was:

_Have to do this more often._

Somehow they manage to stumble over to the bed, and Joy fell back onto the mattress; Patricia climbed on top of her, pinning her hands over her head and looking down at her. Their eyes met, blue on soft, chocolate brown, and Joy's eyes were so full of love and barely-supressed lust that Patricia could hardly contain herself. Joy shuddered when Patricia kissed her neck, tilting her head back to give her lover more room. Patricia found Joy's pulse, and her tongue darted out for a taste of Joy's tan skin; the brunette whimpered, knowing that they were only just beginning but still wanting more. Patricia's lips traveled down, as far as Joy's button-up shirt would allow. There was a moment of awkward shuffling as Patricia fumbled with the buttons and Joy did all that she could to help, and finally, Joy shrugged the shirt off her shoulders, reaching up and pulling Patricia back down for another kiss. Joy felt Patricia's arms around her, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Patricia threw it to the side, then broke the kiss, her eyes roaming hungrily over Joy's beautiful, flawless tan skin.

It was almost too much.

Almost.

Patricia trailed feather-light kisses down Joy's front, stopping to take one of Joy's rosy pink nipples into her mouth and sucking gently. Joy's eyes shut tightly as she tossed her head back, biting her lower lip to restrain a loud cry.

"Patricia... please!" she begged, unable to contain it anymore. She rolled her hips onto Patricia's thigh, moaning at the friction that she'd been so desperately craving for so long. A tiny gasp fell from Patricia's lips as she felt how soaked Joy's underwear was against her thigh, and she slid her hand down, hooking her thumb in the waist of Joy's skirt and gently pulling it down to her girlfriend's knees. Patricia kissed all the way down Joy's fine-toned stomach, looking up to meet the Joy's eyes as she caught the waistband of her underwear with her teeth and slid it down. Joy whimpered and closed her eyes, her head falling back onto Patricia's pillow, the sheer thought of what Patricia was doing sending moans ripping through her. Any concentration that Joy had left was completely lost when Patricia gently kissed her inner thigh, torturously close to wear Joy _really_ wanted her, her tongue sliding over bare skin.

Joy's breath caught as Patricia finally stopped teasing. She could feel Patricia's hot, wet mouth claiming her in every way imaginable and she cried out, her eyes shut tightly. She could feel it rising inside her; a burning heat, tugging at her stomach and threatening to swallow her whole.

She couldn't take much more of this.

Patricia seemed to realize, catching Joy's lips in another kiss as she positioned her thigh between Joy's legs. Patricia rolled her hips, feeling indescribable pleasure tear through her as they rocked against each other, and with a shudder and a whimper of "Patricia!", Joy came. Patricia wasn't far behind, tossing her head back and moaning loudly as waves of ecstasy crashed over her. Patricia kissed Joy gently as they came down from their high, collapsing down next to her lover as her muscles turned to jelly.

They lay there in silence for a moment, everything quiet but for the sound of their labored breathing as they tried to catch their breath. Patricia snuggled up close to Joy, and Joy wrapped her arms around her; despite her normally dominant personality, Patricia was quite the cuddler. Patricia pulled the blankets up over them, smiling gently as Joy nuzzled her face in the crook of Patricia's neck, purring contentedly. "I love you so much." Patricia whispered, and Joy hummed her approval as her eyes slid shut.

"I love you too." she said softly. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Consider this my gift to you for valentines day ;) This isn't my first lemon, just the first one I've posted, but either way, please be nice.

Please review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and appreciated. :)


End file.
